1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes organic light emitting diodes including a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Each organic light emitting diode emits light due to energy generated when an exciton, generated when an electron and a hole are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer, falls from an excited state to a ground state.
Because the organic light emitting diode deteriorates due to external factors such as external moisture, oxygen, and/or ultraviolet rays, a packaging technique of sealing the organic light emitting diode is utilized. Also, the organic light emitting diode display should be manufactured to be thin and/or easily bent so as to be applied to various applications.
Stress is generated when bending the organic light emitting diode display, and in more detail, tension stress is generated at a convex outside portion of the organic light emitting diode display, and compression stress is generated at a concave inside portion thereof.
Because the organic light emitting diode display has a layered structure made of complex materials, due to a difference between the tension stress and the compression stress at the outside and the inside of a bending portion, an asymmetrical phenomenon of a strain occurs, and as a result, a screen error is generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.